K.Y.O.T.O/Episodio Piloto
250px Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (En el patio de la absurda escuela) Julie: Buenas Noticias Kyoto... Mandy: Alguien ha comentado en mi blog?(se va corriendo a mirar su blog) Julie: No...bah, para que hablo si ya se fue? (Risas pregrabadas) Alan: Dinos Julie, no hay nadie loco aqui que te interrumpa... Julie: Bien... Alan: Y con nadie loco, me refiero a....nadie.. Julie: Si gracias Alan... Decía.. Alan: Y el que se atreva a interrumpir... Julie: Si...les iba a decir... Alan: Y si es que... Alice: Podrías callarte ya Alan? a nadie...le interesa lo que tu dices asi que Kallate Ya O Te Obligo (Risas pregrabadas) Julie: Gracias Alice... Alice: De nada amiga... Julie: Como les decía.... Alice:..Y te doy las gracias, Julie, mi buena amiga, desde el fondo de este corazón que le pertenece al rock.. Julie:(Se pone roja)ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR SI O NO!!? Todos: Si... (Risas pregrabadas) Julie: Bien, he conseguido que Kyoto Motel se presente en el festival de Rock mañana en la tarde.. Todos:(Se ponen a celebrar y saltar)Tres Hip Hop por la mejor manager del mundoo!!(Caso real x3) Julie: Aww....no tienen que... Todos: (la levantan)Hip Hip...Hooop...Hip Hip..Hoooop... (Suena la campana para entrar a clases)Riiiiiiiing(x3) King: Que clase tenemos? Saur: Historia con la profesora Amajo.. MoGo: Pues vamos ahora que ella se puede enojar Alice: Y si nos pone a recoger papeles como la ultima vez? Julie:(Aun sostenida por todos)Eh... Podrían bajarme? Alan: Corran! (Todos se van corriendo y dejan a Julie tirada en el piso) Julie: Auch!, eso dolerá mañana (Risas pregrabadas) Mandy: Eres mentirosa, nadie comento mi blog...(cara triste) (Risas pregrabadas) Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (En la aburrida clase de historia) Alan: El Oceano pacifico tiene atunes de 4 cm Alice: No tiene Alan: Si tiene Alice: No tiene.. King: Miren a los tortolos peleando de nuevo..esta vez por que? Saur: Dejalos, no ves que asi demustran cuanto se gustan? King: Ellos no se gustan Saur: Si se gustan King: No se gustan Saur: Si se gustan (Llega la profesora) Amajo(Interpretada por Yellow): 'Espero que les guste el atún empacado...Por que su profesora Amajo ha llegado ''(Aplausos pregrabados) '''Alice: '''No tiene '''Alan: Si tiene Alice: No tiene.. Amajo: Que no se dan cuenta que ya he llegado? Alan:(sin verla): 'No se meta vieja verde.. ''(Risas pregrabadas) '''Amajo: OwO, Jovencito, CASTIGADO! Alice: Juas Juas... Amajo: Y usted también jovencita, CASTIGADA! Alan: Juas Juas Alice: Yo por que? Amajo: Porque...es rockera y me cae mal.. Alice: OwO Saur y King:(se empiezan a reír a carcajadas) Amajo: Y ustedes dos también, CASTIGADOS! MoGo: Wow, si que es estricta.. Amajo: Usted no se salva, CASTIGADO! MoGO: ToT, Mi perfecto historial, manchado...MANCHADO!! Amajo: Bueno, todos ustedes, rockeros raritos, estarán castigados manana toda la tarde TODOS: QUE!!? (Llega Mandy) Amajo: Usted tambien, CASTIGADA! Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (En el patio de nuevo) Alice: Tienes que hacer algo, King: Nosotros intentamos de todo.. MoGo: Hasta le dimos una Sandia Julie: Y que hizo? Saur: La rechazo, como es que a alguien no le gusta la sandia? Julie: Pero es que yo... Mandy: '''Tienes que hacerlo por la banda, si nos castiga no podremos presentarnos, y quizas, sea un adios a Kyoto '''Julie: Sabes que? Voy a hacerlo, y para ser mas convincente, usare un disfraz... Tara..rara...rara...rara.... Julie(Vestida como una señora gorda): Asi que, usted ha castigado a estos muchachos, Por que razon? Amajo: Porque los odio... Julie: Que profundo, no me lo esperaba.. Amajo: Una pregunta..QUIEN ***** ES USTED? Julie: (Nerviosa)Mi nombre....Mi nombree....es....Julie....ta....Venegas, Si..Eso(Sonrisa nerviosa) Amajo Julieta Venegas? Julie: (Nerviosa)Si, Soy la presidenta de la asociacion de ..de artistas jovenes en revelacion, Si, Eso, y quiero que les levante el castigo,Si.. Amajo Solo tengo que decir algo, NO LO HARE! Julie: Bueno, quizas podamos hablar tranquilas como gente civilizada...Si...Por que no pospone su castigo...a digamos...Pasado mañana o el dia que sigue a ese.. Amajo No lo se.... Julie:..Imaginese, a esos pobres chicos, encerrados durante 6 horas en esa aula horrible que huele a repollo, sudando como cerdos... Amajo Sabe que Julieta Venegas? Tiene toda la razón... Julie: Si, siempre la tengo Amajo Asi que voy a llevar a esos chicos a que hagan trabajo comunitario en el Festival de Servilletas.. Julie: ah claro...QUE!!? Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (En el estudio de Kyoto) (Entra Julie aun disfrazada) Alan: Ayuda! Un Monstruo... Julie: Soy yo, Tonto Alice: '''Conseguiste algo? '''Julie(Nerviosa): Sii...Soy la mejor manager, obvio conseguí algo... MoGo: '''Y que conseguiste? '''Julie: yo... (Llega Stalin) Stalin: Buenos días a todos....Ya volví de mi viaje por el caribe!!... Mandy: Stalin, donde te metiste? Stalin: estaba de viaje en el caribe.. Alice: Claro que no...sigues igual de pálido.. Stalin: Esta bien, estaba en el baño, pero alguien cerro la puerta y me dejo encerrado toda la mañana Alan: Si, ese fui yo, Stalin: Pero gracias a eso soy el único al que no castigaron.. King: Como sabes que nos castigaron? Stalin: te sorprenderías de las cosas que te enteras en un baño.. Alan: Pero, Julie aun no nos has dicho que conseguiste.. Julie: LES CONSEGUÍ TRABAJO COMUNITARIO! Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (En El Festival de Servilletas) Alice: '''Julie, esto es peor de el castigo que teniamos antes '''Julie: Es lo único que pude conseguir con esa señora..Al menos agradezcan que no estan encerrados en esa aula que huele a repollo Alan: No lo se, amo el repollo Stalin: Tienes gustos raros... King: Stalin, que haces aqui? Tu no estas castigado Stalin: Solo vine a por unas servilletas... Todos: '''..... '''Stalin: Esta bien, vine a ver como sufren en esto Julie: '''Stalin, creo que no podremos ir esta tarde a presentarnos en el Festival de Rock, '''Stalin: que mal para ustedes, lo bueno es que al fin podre poner en marcha mi proyecto como solista Alice: '''Ni lo pienses muchachito '''Stalin: '''TwT, pero algún día....(Se va) '''Julie: Bueno, creo que yo también me voy... Saur: Ni lo creas, tu nos metiste en esto... Mandy: Miren, ya empezó el festival, se lo puede oír a lo lejos ToT Alan: '''Si tal vez te hubieras puesto un disfraz mejor... '''Julie: Tengo una idea.... Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (Aparece Alan gordo y con bigote) Alan: Hola preciosura, quieres compartir la goma de mascar?(Nota> OwO) Amajo: No eres mi tipo, pero ese bigote se te ve bien, Te gustan los dedos de pollo? (Mientras Alan coqueteaba, el resto se escapa y dejan a Alan abandonado con la maestra Amajo) Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (A las afueras del festival del rock) Julie: OwO, no crei que fuera tan facil, ahora chicos A ROCkEAR! Señor que cuida la entrada No pueden pasar sin sus boletos, deme sus boletos Alice: No tenemos tiempo, Tenemos que Rockear! Señor que cuida la entrada Sin boleto no pasa.. Saur tengo una idea, cuando cuente tres, nos lanzamos contra el y pasamos... Senor que cuida la entrada Los estoy escuchando... King: Pues finga que no.. Saur Uno, Dos, Tres... (Se lanzan contra el senor, pero el resiste y todos caen) Mandy: Este es el fin... Stalin: Ricardo, They are my friends, Let them go.. Señor que cuida la entrada'Okey '''King:'Stalin, muchas graias, pero...Como es que...??/ '''Stalin facil, tenian que hablarle en ingles..el solo habla ingles Julie Pero, el...estuvo hablando...no importa...Vamos a rockear!!! En el escenario King toca la bateria, Alice y Saur tocan la guitarra, MoGo toca el piano,Stalin toca el bajo,Julie toca el violin, Alan y Mandy Cantan Mandy: Me regalaste un osito de felpa Alan: Llamado felipe Mandy: Yo lo llamé pipe Alan:'''pero ahora lo quiero '''Todos: DESTROZAR! Alan:'''Sacarle las tripas '''Mandy: Venderlas a bajo precio Alan:'por que ahora solo la quiero '''Todos:'DESTROZAR! 'Alan:'Pero siempre estaran en mi '''Mandy: esos malditos ojos apuntandome Alan:'tan vacios y plasticos '''Todos:'asustandome x las noches '''Mandy: Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Alan:'Pero ahora lo tire '''Todos:'lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti '''Mandy: adios felipe Stalin:'adios '''Alan:'te vere en el otro mundo '''Mandy: con una metralleta esta vez Alan:'Pero ahora lo quiero.. '''Todos:'DESTROZAR! '''Mandy: Pero ahora lo quiero.. Todos:'''DESTROZAR! '''Alan: Pero ahora lo quiero.. Todos:'''DESTROZAR! '''Mandy: Pero ahora lo quiero.. Todos:'''DESTROZAR! '''Mandy: Pero siempre estaran en mi Alan:'''esos malditos ojos apuntandome '''Mandy: tan vacios y plasticos Alan:'''asustandome x las noches '''Mandy: Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Alan:'Pero ahora lo quiero.. '''Todos:'DESTROZAR! '''Mandy: Ahora lo quiero.. Todos:'DESTROZAR! '''Alan:'Pero ahora lo quiero.. 'Todos:'DESTROZAR! '''Mandy: Pero ahora lo quiero Todos:'''DESTROZAR!!!!! EPILOGO '''Alan(Gordo y con bigote): Asi que...Puedes el martes? Amajo Lo siento, no salgo con mis alumnos... Alan(Gordo y con bigote): Tu...lo.... Amajo Si Alan, tu disfraz es muy malo.... <- º| '''Episodio Piloto' | Un nuevo idioma ->'' Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O